


Heaven's Helpers

by tuberc-leo-fics (lourthor)



Series: sex shop au [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Friendship, M/M, Surprisingly No Sex, but a lot of talk about sex toys, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourthor/pseuds/tuberc-leo-fics
Summary: Taekwoon co-owns a sex shop, Wonshik buys a toy, and everyone else loves to meddle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story talks a lot about sex toys. There is no sex involved, but if you are underaged, please proceed with caution.

“Seriously, Wonshik, it’s not the end of the world,” Jaehwan said in a high-pitched voice, making Wonshik cringe and hide his face again. “Besides, he was a complete douchebag. What kind of guy leaves after three years just because you got into grad school?”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Wonshik groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

 

He had been dumped yesterday by his asshole boyfriend who decided that since Wonshik was now a grad student and TA, he would no longer have enough time to spend devoting himself completely to his boyfriend. He should have been happy that Wonshik had received a full tuition waiver by becoming a TA, and he could further his musical knowledge in a great university. Instead, he had packed up his things in their shared apartment and called Wonshik to say he was moving in with his brother, or other such nonsense.

 

“You just need to get over it and move on. Do you even know what you’re teaching tomorrow?” Jaehwan asked, prodding at Wonshik’s leg. When he shook his head, Jaehwan rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the arm, dragging Wonshik until he was completely standing, greasy face shining under the harsh lights of the coffee shop. “Come on, I know this hyung who can help. He owns this store called Heaven’s Helpers, ever heard of it?”

 

Wonshik shook his head and rolled his eyes at the name. “Are you really going to take me to a church outreach program, or whatever it is? Because I really just need to sleep for a day and cry after class tomorrow,” Wonshik said, moving his hand away from Jaehwan’s grip.

 

“Well,” Jaehwan said with a laugh, “it’s certainly a religious experience. The hyungs really helped me. Hakyeon is literally an angel in disguise, so he can help cure you of any funk you put yourself in.”

 

Wonshik just frowned at the way Jaehwan was smirking and turned his head. “You actually think they could help me?” he asked, trying to believe in his friend.

 

“Trust me, Wonshik. You’ll thank me later.”

 

\--

 

Wonshik thought nothing of the blacked out windows when he walked up to Heaven’s Helpers. He just wasn’t paying attention where he was going until he got into the store and immediately spotted a wall of dildos.

 

 _I’m going to kill Jaehwan,_ he thought as he stood frozen in shock, the dildos seeming to grow in his vision as he hesitated on whether to continue into the store, or just leave. The decision was taken away from him when a man, slightly older than himself, walked up to him with a bright smile on his face.

 

“Hi, welcome to Heaven’s Helpers. How can I help you today?”

 

Wonshik swallowed a few times, trying to find words, before responding. “Um, I’m, sorry. I just broke up with my boyfriend and my friend Jaehwan said to come here-”

 

“You know Jaehwan?” the man asked, eyes shining brightly as he grabbed Wonshik’s hand and pulled him farther into the store. “I’m so happy to meet you. And wow, that sucks about the boyfriend. Were you together long?”

 

Normally, Wonshik didn’t like to expose his private life to complete strangers, but something about the vibrant man made him trust him.

 

“Three years. He moved out and called me to let me know we were done.”

 

The smiling man wasn’t smiling anymore, and instead patted Wonshik on the shoulder with a sympathetic look and just enough outrage.

 

“Well, you came to the right place,” he said. “My name is Hakyeon and I am the co-owner of this shop meant to pleasure anyone, especially those that broke up with their significant other and need a little extra boost to help get on with their lives. Now,” Hakyeon said as he grabbed Wonshik’s elbow and lead him closer to the wall of dildos, “what are you looking for? Are you looking to add to a collection, or start one?”

 

Wonshik still felt out of place, unsure of how to act in the situation. “I guess, start one? My boyfriend really just liked plain sex, nothing added to it.”

 

Hakyeon’s mouth was open slightly as he shook his head, making a small noise in his throat. “You really do need a toy to brighten up your day,” Hakyeon told him. “And I’ll give you a discount on anything you buy today, so don’t worry about price. You deserve the best.”

 

Wonshik gave him an awkward smile and turned his eyes back toward the wall of dildos. “It’s a little bit… daunting,” he said when he felt Hakyeon come up from behind him to stare at the wall as well.

 

“Well,” Hakyeon said, “one of the perks of owning a sex shop is that I can try out the product, so I can guarantee that anything you are looking at buying, I’ve either used myself, or with my boyfriend.”

 

“That’s… nice,” Wonshik finally decided to say after an awkward pause. Being friends with Jaehwan, he should be used to other people being very open about their sex life, but when it came from a stranger he honestly had no idea what to say.

 

“So,” Hakyeon said, clapping his hands together once, startling Wonshik, “what can I help you with? I was thinking a nice dildo to start with, have you ever used a vibrating dildo?” Wonshik shook his head, just trailing behind Hakyeon as he moved toward the intimidating wall.

 

“Well, we have a large variety of vibrators in this section over here,” he said, gesturing toward the wall. “Now the question is, would you like something life-like or colored? Do you want it with balls or without? Also would you like it to be smooth or with ridges? I’ve always found that ridges make it just a little more pleasurable as it drags past-”

 

“I’ll take this one,” Wonshik interrupted, grabbing the box closest to him on the shelf. Hakyeon stopped talking in surprise and glanced down at what he was holding, Wonshik following his eyes.

 

It wasn’t… too bad. It was a 7 inch, multi-speed vibrator in purple, not the first choice Wonshik would have made, but it was decent enough. It could have been a lot worse.

 

“Hmm,” Hakyeon said, taking a step back and glancing from the box, up to Wonshik’s face, and back down again. “It fits you,” he concluded, then proceeded to clap. Wonshik’s face started to burn.

 

“Hyung, could you… not? Please?” he asked, looking around the store, wildly embarrassed. It was an odd time of the day and the store was empty, but Wonshik expected that it was like that at any point during the day. He couldn’t imagine the store getting too many customers at the same time. There was no rush hour for sex toys, right?

 

“I’m just really happy to help out other people,” Hakyeon said, hands clasped over his heart. “Come on over to the register so Taekwoon-ie can check you out. Tell him to put in the employee discount code as well, okay? You deserve it.”

 

Wonshik whipped his head around and found the register, shocked to see someone sitting there, somehow missing him during his search earlier. The man looked bored with his earbuds in, chin resting on the counter in front of him, but he was handsome. His cheeks were smooshed slightly from his position leaning against the counter, and Wonshik wanted nothing more than to go over there and pinch them. In a sexy way, if that was possible.

 

Slowly, Wonshik made his way over, clutching the box with his vibrator in front of him. His palms started to sweat as he got closer to the counter from the tight grip he had on the box. He released a breath slowly and subtly wiped his hands one at a time on his pants, then put the vibrator on the counter in front of the man.

 

“Is this it for you today?” the man asked as he straightened up, plucking the earbuds out of his ears. His voice was soft, not at all what Wonshik expected, but he just nodded, not trusting his own voice.

 

“Oh, um, actually,” Wonshik said when his item was scanned, “Hakyeon-hyung told me to tell you to put the employee discount in?” His voice ended in a question, feeling a little uncomfortable asking, but not wanting to pay full price for a vibrator he wasn’t even planning on buying that day. “Is it too late to do that?”

 

The man just rolled his eyes, mumbling to himself as he punched something in to the register.

 

“What are you complaining about now, Taekwoon?” Hakyeon asked as he came over to the counter, slipping behind to nudge Taekwoon slightly. “Are you not happy to be checking out a customer? It’s his first sex toy ever, you know, and a friend of Jaehwan’s is a friend of ours.”

 

There was more nudging between the two that turned into more of a fight with elbows. “You’re friends with Jaehwan?” Taekwoon asked, breathless from the war going on between the two employees. “Why?”

 

With that, Hakyeon threw a hand over Taekwoon’s mouth, not even uncovering it when Taekwoon licked it and attempted to bite it.

 

“Sorry about him,” Hakyeon said, smiling toward Wonshik. “He just has a love-hate relationship with anyone that talks a lot. Everything Jaehwan says seems to hit him the wrong way. Besides,” he said, nuzzling Taekwoon, “he only likes me.”

 

“Oh,” Wonshik said, staring at the two, “is Taekwoon-hyung your boyfriend?” It kind of made sense that the two workers were together, especially seeing how they were acting. And Hakyeon did say that he tested all the toys with his boyfriend.

 

“Ew, no,” they said in tandem, leaning away from the other. Taekwoon’s face was disgusted, and Hakyeon mimed throwing up.

 

“I am happily in a long-term, committed relationship with my boyfriend, who is not Taekwoon,” Hakyeon said. “No, Taekwoon is very single and very willing to date other single men. Do you know anyone who’s interested?” he asked, staring at Wonshik with a smirk that was not appreciated. He was way too perceptive.

 

“Can I just pay for my vibrator and get out of here?” he asked, pulling out his card and handing it to the silent Taekwoon. His purchase was put into a discreet, black bag and handed over with a small smile, which he returned.

 

“Enjoy your vibrator!” Hakyeon shouted toward him as he made his way to the exit. In a fit of childishness, Wonshik stuck up his middle finger without even looking back, then walked out the door. For the twenty minutes that he was inside, he hadn’t thought of his ex-boyfriend once.

 

\--

 

“Was Hakyeon able to help you?” Jaehwan asked the next time he saw Wonshik, a wide smile on his face. Wonshik aimed a kick in his direction and covered his eyes, groaning.

 

“Your solution for being dumped was for me to buy a dildo. Why are you such a bad friend?”

 

“Has it helped?” Jaehwan asked, taking a sip out of his drink and tilting his head as innocently as he could, messing around with his friend.

 

“I haven’t used it,” Wonshik said, “He took all our lube when he left and I haven’t gone to buy more. There’s no point.”

 

“Wonshik,” Jaehwan said, laying a hand on his friend’s arm. “How are you even going to masturbate properly if you don’t have any lube? Hand lotion?”

 

Wonshik just groaned again. “I’m too busy with school and teaching to even masturbate. And that woman at the store always gave me nasty looks when I would buy lube and condoms, so I hate buying them at the convenience store. I don’t want to make a special trip out somewhere to get supplies. I’ll just die pent up and frustrated.”

 

“No, Wonshik you can’t,” Jaehwan whined, pulling on his arm, “That’s exactly what He wants you to do, be alone and miserable forever. You need to fight back and the best way to do that is to fuck yourself using your dildo!”

 

Wonshik just stared at him. “Where do you even come up with these things?”

 

But Jaehwan wasn’t listening. “Ooh, I know!” he said excitedly. “You should go back to Heaven’s Helpers and get lube. Hakyeon-hyung told me that you were eyeing Taekwoon-ie, and you can chat-”

 

“Nope, no thanks,” Wonshik interrupted. “Also, what kind of friend gossips about me with the person I bought a vibrator from? And why are both of you such matchmakers? I don’t even know Taekwoon. For all I know, he could be a serial killer.”

 

Jaehwan just shook his head and stroked at his chin. “Actually, the more I think about it, the more I think you and Taekwoon would be a good match. He has his MA in piano performance, I think, and also something about organs? I wasn’t really paying attention, but he did study music in graduate school.”

 

“So what is a talented pianist doing working at a sex shop?” Wonshik asked.

 

“Look,” Jaehwan said, being serious for once in his life, “I love you and I want you to be happy. For all the joking, all I want is for you to find someone who deserves you, someone who can make you happy and can understand you when you talk about your passions. I don’t care if you find that person today, or ten years from now.”

 

Wonshik gave him a small smile, touched by his friend’s words.

 

“But if you do decide to date Taekwoon-ie, think about what he could do with those talented fingers.”

 

Wonshik punched him hard.

 

\--

 

Against his better judgement, Wonshik found himself once again in front of Heaven’s Helpers, and what kind of name was that anyway? He shook his head at himself and took a deep breath before pushing open the door, walking in and trying not to be taken in by the wall of dildos. Again.

 

There were no customers in the store, but there was someone sitting on the counter, shaking a huge, lifelike dildo in the air, smiling to himself as it moved from side to side.

 

Wonshik cleared his throat slightly as he walked toward the counter and the boy turned to stare at him before waving at him with the dildo and shouting “Babe, you have a customer.”

 

Hakyeon came strolling out, large smile on his face that only got larger when he spotted Wonshik.

 

“Hongbin, this was the boy I was telling you about. Jaehwan’s friend?” he said as he leaned against the counter, hands going toward his boyfriend’s waist and pinching, causing him to squirm.

 

Hongbin nodded and smiled at Wonshik, dimples deep. “Hi, I’m Hongbin, this one’s boyfriend,” he said gesturing toward Hakyeon. “It’s nice to meet you. Dildo?” he asked, pushing the huge dildo, and really it must be a full foot long, who could even use it, toward him. Wonshik took a full step back and shook his head.

 

“No, I… no.” He had no idea how to respond to that.

 

“Alright Hongbin, if you are going to scare my customers, you need to leave. You’re not good for business.”

 

Hongbin pouted, looking up coyly from beneath his lashes. “My face isn’t good for business? Am I not handsome?” He fluttered his lashes at his boyfriend, whose face melted at the sight.

 

“If you two are going to flirt, just leave,” a voice said from behind Wonshik. He startled, having not heard anyone come in after him. He turned and saw Taekwoon standing there, arms folded as he glared at the two by the counter. His cheeks and nose were a little pink from the wind, and it made him look adorable. Wonshik felt his own cheeks grow hot at that thought.

 

“Thanks hyung, will do,” Hongbin said, jumping up from the counter, grabbing Hakyeon’s hand and pulling him into the back office, not listening to Hakyeon’s protests that he had to work. There was loud chatting from the two for several moments until the door closed and the talking stopped. Wonshik assumed they were kissing, or something, back there.

 

“How do you like your vibrator?” Taekwoon asked suddenly. Wonshik turned toward him. “It’s nice, right? Whenever I just want a comfortable night, nothing too extreme, that model is usually what I use.”

 

Wonshik’s mouth opened slightly but no sound came out, so he closed it again and wet his lips, buying himself some time. His eyes caught Taekwoon watching his tongue as it poked out and his stomach tightened, feeling strange with the attention.

 

“Um, actually, that’s why I’m here,” he was finally able to say. “My ex took all our lube when he left me and, um, I actually don’t know why he did, or how he found all the bottles because we had, like, six different ones around our apartment, or I guess my apartment now, and… sorry,” he said, “I’m rambling.”

 

“No, it’s okay,” Taekwoon said, shaking his head. “And that sucks about your boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend.” There was a beat of silence. “So you want to buy some lube? I can help with that.”

 

“Yes,” Wonshik said, a little too loudly, “I would appreciate that. Where…” he moved his head around, searching the store for where it could be.

 

“Follow me,” Taekwoon said as he started to walk away, going past the wall of dildos and to a corner of the room opposite the counter. “They used to be by the register so people would buy it as an after-thought, but Hakyeon ended up stocking up on way too many different kinds of lube, so now it has its own section.”

 

Wonshik looked at all the different brands on the shelf then turned toward Taekwoon helplessly.

 

Taekwoon smiled. “Yeah, it could be a bit overwhelming, but I’ve tried a lot of these, and what I haven’t Hakyeon and Hongbin have, so I can give you some good recommendations. With your toy you want to make sure it’s water based, and I always go for paraben free, and glycerin free, because that’s just safer and… here,” he finally said, passing Wonshik a box with flowers on it.

 

“This looks like a perfume box,” Wonshik said peering at it closely. “Really? Lulu Lube?”

 

Taekwoon gave a small laugh. “Yeah, really. You’d be surprised. It’s actually really nice. It works extremely well, which is exactly what you need when doing anything anal. It’s a favorite of mine when doing anything solo. When with a partner, I usually go flavored. Do you like watermelon?” Wonshik nodded slowly and Taekwoon handed him a clear bottle with a colored cap. “This is seriously great stuff. I love watermelon Wet Flavored lube. It tastes amazing.”

 

“You are very enthusiastic,” Wonshik said, still a little dazed at having so much information presented to him at once.

 

“Sorry,” Taekwoon said, rubbing at his nose a few times. “It’s just that when you own a sex shop, you have to get used to recommending things and being vocal about your favorites in order to make a sale. But I am very enthusiastic about flavored lube.”

 

Wonshik blinked. “I’m sorry, did you say that you owned this shop?” It was surprising, and somehow not something Jaehwan had mentioned when talking Taekwoon up to him.

 

“Yeah,” Taekwoon said, blushing. “Actually, I co-own it with Hakyeon. He convinced me to go in with him and we bought out the previous owner last year.”

 

They were silent for a few moments. Wonshik didn’t know what to say, and it seemed like Taekwoon was all out of words.

 

“I should probably buy these,” Wonshik finally said, gesturing to the two bottles of lube in his hand. Taekwoon nodded and beckoned him over with a hand.

 

“Yeah, let me ring you up.”

 

Taekwoon opened and closed his mouth several times when he was scanning and bagging his items, but chose to stay silent except to tell Wonshik his total.

 

“Um, thanks,” Wonshik said as he grabbed his bag and started heading out the door. He heard Taekwoon say a soft “bye” in return.

 

\--

 

“Do you think it’s weird to ask my mom to send me my anal beads?” Jaehwan asked Wonshik one day when they were hanging out at a coffee shop. Wonshik was attempting to grade papers and Jaehwan was making a nuisance of himself, as usual. Wonshik almost spat up his coffee on his students’ papers, but managed to choke it down with a lot of effort.

 

“Excuse me?” he asked when he finally managed to calm down.

 

“I left my anal beads at my parents’ house last time I visited. I was looking forward to having a little me time yesterday but couldn’t find them. I’m pretty sure they’re in my bedside table in my old bedroom.”

 

“First of all,” Wonshik said, “why would you bring your anal beads with you when visiting your parents? And second of all, no, please don’t ask your mom to send you your anal beads.”

 

Jaehwan pouted and crossed his arms, glaring at Wonshik. “You’re so mean to me. Should I ask one of my brothers to get them instead?”

 

“Why are you so determined to embarrass yourself irreparably in front of a family member?”

 

“I’m horny,” Jaehwan whined, “and my dildo is boring. This is why it’s necessary to have at least two different kinds of toys so when you’re bored with one you use the other. Everyone knows that.”

 

Wonshik certainly did not know that, nor did he want to hear his friend complain for the next several days about it until he actually did ask someone in his family to ship them to him.

 

“Just go buy another set of beads,” Wonshik said, going back to the papers in front of him. “Get a bigger set than the one you were using for ‘extra fun,’” he said mockingly.

 

“You’re a genius, Kim Wonshik,” Jaehwan said a little too loudly as he slammed a palm on the table. “I’ll just go to Hakyeon’s store. Do you think he’ll give me a discount?”

 

“Sure,” Wonshik said, marking something on the paper in front of him. He looked up when he heard movement and saw that Jaehwan had stood up. “Wait, you’re going now?”

 

“No time like the present,” Jaehwan said, grabbing his mug to bring over to the counter.

 

“Wait a minute, will you?” Wonshik asked, gathering up the papers a little forcefully, crumpling the edges of a couple in his grip as he shoved them into his bag, throwing his pens in after them.

 

“You don’t have to come with, you know,” Jaehwan said, raising an eyebrow. “Unless there’s something you want there. Or someone,” he said, dragging out the word and wriggling his eyebrows at his friend. Wonshik just punched him in the shoulder.

 

“Shut up, I don’t even know Taekwoon.”

 

“But you want to,” Jaehwan teased, knocking their shoulders together.

 

“Maybe.”

 

\--

 

“I’m here!” Jaehwan shouted as he opened the door to Heaven’s Helpers. “Someone come wait on me, I need advice on anal beads!” Wonshik groaned as he came in behind his friend, hiding his eyes behind his hand.

 

“Hakyeon!” Taekwoon’s voice said loudly from the counter, “your stupid friend is here. Please come get him before I commit homicide.”

 

“Aww, Taekwoon-ie,” Jaehwan pouted as he made his way to the register. “Why are you so mean to me? We’re friends too.”

 

Taekwoon slapped Jaehwan’s hand away as it came up to ruffle at his hair, barely avoiding the attack. He then turned to Wonshik and completely ignored the man trying his best to touch him. “Hi, Wonshik. Nice to see you again.”

 

“Hey, hyung,” Wonshik said shyly, giving him a small smile. He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by Hakyeon bursting out of the back room looking a little rumpled, a large smile on his face. He attacked Jaehwan with a hug, bringing them both down to the floor.

 

“Jaehwan,” Hakyeon said dramatically as he sat up so he was straddling Jaehwan’s thighs, “it’s been too long.”

 

“Hyung, I need your help,” Jaehwan said where he was laying on the ground. “Wonshik was a meanie and wouldn’t let me ask my mom to send me my anal beads and now I don’t have a toy to play with.” He pouted, lips pursing and his eyebrows coming down in the middle, making him look utterly adorable. Hakyeon reached down to pinch his cheeks before getting off his legs, reaching a hand down to help him up.

 

“Well, follow Auntie Hakyeon and let me help you find something.”

 

Jaehwan and Hakyeon walked off, chatting and joking lightly as they examined every shelf, leaving Taekwoon and Wonshik by themselves at the counter.

 

“God, he’s unbelievably cute but just as annoying,” Taekwoon said as they watched them walk around the store. Wonshik turned to look at him.

 

“He’s single,” he said, gauging Taekwoon’s reaction and was happy when he saw Taekwoon’s nose scrunch up.

 

“Yeah, uh, no thanks,” Taekwoon said. “He’s, um, not my type.”

 

Their eyes met and both of them gave small smiles, Wonshik feeling his face heat up slightly and was happy to note a flush of pink across Taekwoon’s nose and cheeks.

 

“You, um, have something on your face, give me a second?” Wonshik asked, noticing a piece of dirt under Taekwoon’s eye, his hand already reaching out to take care of it. He tried to pick it off but it wasn’t coming off, so unthinkingly Wonshik licked his thumb and rubbed at it, only realizing what he did when he felt Taekwoon tense up.

 

“Oh, sorry,” Wonshik said, pulling back.

 

“Yeah, that’s a mole,” Taekwoon said as he reached a hand up to rub at the place Wonshik was just touching. “It won’t come off even with your spit,” he said, smiling slightly to show Wonshik he was just joking.

 

There was a minute of awkward silence that was filled with the sound of Jaehwan and Hakyeon talking very loudly about what size of anal beads would be best to buy, both going into too much detail about their own experience using them, and when Hakyeon started talking about Hongbin, Taekwoon scrunched up his face and turned to Wonshik.

 

“So, Wonshik, what do you do?” he asked, catching Wonshik’s attention. “Are you a student?”

 

“Oh, yeah!” Wonshik said, happy to talk about something else after embarrassing himself. “I’m getting my MA in music theory and composition, but I’m only in my first semester.”

 

“No way!” Taekwoon said, a smile breaking across his face. “I got my MA in piano performance!”

 

“I know,” Wonshik said, “Jaehwan told me. I was so excited because none of my friends outside of school know anything about music, well except Jaehwan but what does a musical theater major know about theory?”

 

“Exactly,” Taekwoon said. “Hakyeon got his BA in dance performance, but on a whim decided to get his MA in fermentation sciences. I still don’t know how he got accepted into the program, but my bet is on sleeping with the selection committee.”

 

Wonshik’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?” he asked. “Also, I didn’t know anyone could get a degree in fermentation. I thought you just inherited the business or something.”

 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes and gave a small smile. “I’m joking about sleeping with the committee, Hakyeon wouldn’t do that. And at that point he and Hongbin were already dating, and no matter how promiscuous the both of them may seem to be, they are completely monogamous and completely in love.” Taekwoon rolled his eyes again. “But enough about them. How are you liking school?”

 

The two of them talked for several more minutes while Jaehwan and Hakyeon were still doing whatever. Wonshik learned about Taekwoon’s love for coffee and piano and animals, and Taekwoon learned about Wonshik’s desire to be a composer for movie soundtracks, and the fact that the only instrument he can play with any talent is the oboe.

 

“Ew, why?” Taekwoon asked when he heard that piece of information.

 

Wonshik just shrugged and rubbed at the back of his head. “I liked the colorful string on the reeds.”

 

Eventually Jaehwan found “the most perfect anal beads in existence” and made his way back to the register. Hakyeon rang him up, chatting the whole time, and after 30 minutes, Wonshik and Jaehwan finally made their way out of the store, shouting a goodbye to Taekwoon and Hakyeon as they exited.

 

“Have fun talking to Taekwoon?” Jaehwan asked while they were waiting for the bus. Wonshik elbowed him in the side.

 

“Shut up.”

 

\--

 

The thing is, Wonshik liked Taekwoon. He liked the way Taekwoon would smile at him when they agreed on something, or the way his cheeks would go slightly pink when their eyes met. He liked Taekwoon’s personality, but he really did not know how to ask him out.

 

Wonshik found himself going back to the sex shop one day after school, making sure to stop by a coffee shop on the way to get Taekwoon a latte. The look of delight Taekwoon had when Wonshik walked in and gave it to him stayed with him for hours.

 

“So, what are you doing here?” Taekwoon asked as he sipped at his coffee, his tongue playing with the straw every time he brought it to his mouth.

 

“Um,” Wonshik said, looking around frantically for some kind of excuse, “I am looking for a… butt plug?” His voice went up high with the end of the sentence.

 

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow. “A butt plug? You don’t sound too sure about that,” he teased before poking out his tongue again to wrap around the straw, making Wonshik’s face burn up.

 

“Yes, I am very sure,” Wonshik said, making sure to look Taekwoon in the eye, “I would like a butt plug.”

 

Taekwoon just shrugged and put down his coffee, gesturing for Wonshik to follow him.

 

“Now, have you ever used a butt plug before? Because if you haven’t, we’ll make sure to start small. Or you could even buy a set of three sizes in order to work your way up,” Taekwoon explained as his eyes scanned the shelf before reaching for a box and opening it to take out the product inside, holding it up.

 

“Here,” he said, handing the plug to Wonshik who handled it with trepidation. “This is a good plug to start as with a beginner. You don’t want anything too big, and silicone is always a good material to start with. You do not want your first butt plug to be made of glass, or stainless steel.”

 

“It… looks good,” Wonshik said, carefully handing the toy back to Taekwoon, who placed it back in the box.

 

“It is a really good toy,” Taekwoon said as he walked back to the register. “I used this when I was first learning the greatness of butt plugs. I’ve graduated a bit from this size, but it really was a nice size just starting out. Not too uncomfortable when inserted either.”

 

Wonshik flushed slightly as he tried not to imagine a younger Taekwoon, probably around college age, using the toy. He immediately squashed the thoughts that came up, trying not to flush in front of the man he was just imagining.

 

“I take it you enjoyed your vibrator?” Taekwoon asked as he rang up Wonshik’s newest purchase, sneakily putting in the employee discount with a few taps of his fingers.

 

Wonshik swallowed. The thing was, he hadn’t used it yet. He really was busy with school and teaching and composing and had no time to try out something different. But if it meant that he got to see Taekwoon some more, than he was willing to buy whatever he had to.

 

“Yeah,” he said, nodding his head, “it’s great.”

 

Taekwoon gave him a strange look that Wonshik couldn’t decipher, but just smiled and said “I’m glad,” before handing Wonshik his bag, fingers brushing slightly at the exchange, making Wonshik’s heart leap.

 

\--

 

Wonshik went back two more times to the store and ended up with another butt plug, this one slightly larger, and a dildo with a suction cup on it. He really needed to stop buying toys, though. Every night he would just stare at the bags that sat in the corner of his bedroom near his closet. He hadn’t even opened the toys, but he was thinking about them, thinking about using them while thinking of Taekwoon. But every time he went over to pick something up, he just dropped it again, feeling strange.

 

He had nothing against sex toys, and nothing against sex in general, but he enjoyed being with people and the idea that he would be using a toy, and possibly thinking of his crush while using it, felt wrong somehow.

 

“I can’t go back there again,” Wonshik whined to Jaehwan from his place on his friend’s bed. “I now have four toys I don’t use and two bottles of lube that are still sealed, just gathering dust. Besides, I’m not made of money.”

 

Jaehwan just rolled his eyes from where he sat, spinning around in his chair. “Honestly Wonshik, just go confess to him. You’ve gone over there maybe once a week since I forced you to go the first time.”

 

Wonshik groaned and covered his eyes with his arm. “I can’t do that. What if he thinks I’m some kind of sex fiend?”

 

Jaehwan just laughed. “You think Taekwoon-hyung, someone who owns a sex shop, will think you’re a sex fiend? For owning four toys? Give me a break. You’re just making excuses. Besides, he’s best friends with Hakyeon-hyung, and let me tell you, I’ve been over to his and Hongbin’s apartment, and they own maybe 40 sex toys. They don’t hide that either.”

 

And that was a good point. Wonshik knew that Taekwoon wouldn’t care about the amount of sex toys he owned, or if he used his toys every night (or not). He just didn’t want to be rejected.

 

“Okay, next time I go there,” Wonshik said, sitting up and making a fist, “I will confess.”

 

“That’s the spirit,” Jaehwan said, grinning and giving him two thumbs up. “If you need any advice, just ask me.”

 

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen,” Wonshik said, thinking of the last time Jaehwan had tried to help him with anything. And besides, Jaehwan was really bad at getting dates. And that was an understatement.

 

\--

 

“Back again?” Taekwoon asked from his usual place at the register, smiling slightly at Wonshik when he walked up to the counter.

 

“Uh, yeah, hi,” Wonshik said, scratching at the back of his head. Taekwoon looked nice that day in an oversized cardigan, the sleeves slightly covering his palms. It was cute, which just made Wonshik more nervous.

 

“So what will it be today?” Taekwoon asked, looking up at Wonshik as a hand drummed on the table. “Need a bigger size of anything?”

 

“Um, yeah,” Wonshik decided. Taekwoon stared at him a moment before standing up and coming closer.

 

“You do realize I know you haven’t been using anything you bought, right?” Taekwoon asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Um, what?” Wonshik squeaked, his voice breaking slightly, and really he thought he was done with puberty; he’s too old for his voice to break like that.

 

“Well, you’re not exactly subtle,” Taekwoon said with a smile, taking a few steps closer before leaning against the counter.

 

“I’m not?” Wonshik asked, swallowing.

 

 Taekwoon shook his head. “No. And I really hope I’m not getting the wrong idea, but do you want to go out someti-?”

 

“-Yes,” Wonshik said, a little too quickly, not even having to think about his answer. “I mean, yeah, that sounds great.”

 

Taekwoon held out his hand and Wonshik stared at it for a few seconds before looking up, confused.

 

“Your phone,” Taekwoon said, pushing his hand out further. “You’ve been coming here for over a month and have yet to ask me for my phone number, so I’m putting it in for you. That way you have no excuse.”

 

Wonshik reached into his back pocket and drew out his phone, slowly handing it to Taekwoon while opening it with a swipe of his thumb, then just stared at the man while he inputted his number, tongue sticking out to the side slightly. He was still staring when Taekwoon handed back the phone, accidentally making eye contact.

 

“Um, so, I’ll call you?” Wonshik asked hesitantly, giving him a shy smile.

 

Taekwoon nodded, and then shook his head. “Are you busy now?” he asked.

 

Wonshik blinked. “You’re working.”

 

Taekwoon shrugged. “Hakyeon owes me a lot, so he can handle taking care of the store by himself. The amount of times he has gone off with Hongbin on one of their weird dates and forced me to work when I had already worked 14 hours…”

 

“So, coffee?” Wonshik asked raising an eyebrow. Taekwoon grinned and nodded.

 

“Hakyeon!” Taekwoon shouted toward the back. “I’m going out with Wonshik. You need to cover the shop.”

 

There was a squeal from the back and then a loud thud, making Taekwoon roll his eyes. Hakyeon came running out, rubbing at his butt with a frown.

 

“You guys are going out?” he asked, looking between the two. “On a date?”

 

“No meddling,” Taekwoon said as he grabbed his keys from the counter and started heading toward the door. “And don’t text me at all about anything unless the shop burns down.”

 

“Got it,” Hakyeon said with a thumbs up.

 

“So,” Wonshik said as they were walking down the sidewalk, unsure of what to say. Somehow being out of the shop with Taekwoon felt different than when they were in the shop. A little more awkward.

 

“So,” Taekwoon said back, “we’ll go on this date, see how this whole thing goes,” he said, gesturing between the two, “and then maybe, if it all works out, we can finally use all those toys you bought.” He grinned.

 

Wonshik blushed bright red.

 

\--

 

3 months later

 

“Out, out!” Hakyeon was shouting as Wonshik and Taekwoon walked into the store, holding hands. They glanced at each other and released a simultaneous sigh, both very used to Hakyeon’s eccentricities.

 

“I told you,” the boy arguing with Hakyeon said, crossing his arms and glaring down at Hakyeon, “I am old enough to buy toys, I have been for years. I’m 22, hyung. I’ve had sex before, even.”

 

Hakyeon shook his head. “No, you’re still a baby. I can’t sell to you.”

 

Taekwoon groaned. “Hakyeon, just let Sanghyuk buy something. He’s one of our most loyal customers and he hasn’t even bought anything yet. Because you won’t let him.”

 

Sanghyuk smiled at Taekwoon and winked at Wonshik, who just rolled his eyes and mimed stabbing himself, very used to their dynamic by this point.

 

“He should be playing with real toys, not sex toys,” Hakyeon whined, pouting at his friends standing in front of him for defending Sanghyuk.

 

“Seriously, Hakyeon, give it up,” Hongbin said from where he was sitting in the corner behind the counter, books and papers spread in front of him. “I’m trying to study and your complaining is giving me a headache. You know it’s finals time.”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Wonshik groaned, bringing a hand up to rub at his temple. Taekwoon gave him a sympathetic look and reached over, rubbing his shoulders for a few seconds. “I have to write my students’ final and still have to study for my own as well as finish this stupid song I’ve been working on. Why am I doing this again?”

 

Taekwoon squeezed his waist slightly, fingers digging in in a show of support and comfort.

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” Hakyeon said. “I’m dragging Hongbin out for a couple hours because he has been studying way too much recently and needs a break before he heads back to the lab tonight and abandons me. You know he chose overnight observations just to spite me.”

 

Hongbin rolled his eyes as he stood up, gathering his papers. “It’s only for two weeks. Come on, babe, let’s have some fun.”

 

“Bye, you three,” Hakyeon said as he gathered his coat and went out the door, gripping Hongbin’s hand tightly.

 

Wonshik had been back in his apartment for several hours when he received a text from his boyfriend.

 

_Goodnight. Study hard, but don’t forget to rest. Love you._

Wonshik smiled.

 

_Love you too. Sleep well._

He put down his phone and rubbed at his eyes slightly, tired but rejuvenated by the little act of support from his boyfriend.

 

“Okay, Wonshik,” he told himself, slapping his face slightly. “You’ve got this.”

 

He turned back to his computer, slipped his headphones back on, and got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I'm going to add a sequel eventually which deals more with how Hakyeon and Taekwoon came to own a sex shop, as well as the Chabean relationship. Leave a comment here, or as always, you can find me on tumblr at tuberc-leo-fics, or leothevixxn.


End file.
